Betrayal
|starring=* * * * *Lewin Lloyd *Amir Wilson * |music= |production=* *Bad Wolf * * |distributor=*BBC One *HBO |release=*22 December (UK) *23 December (US and international) |length=57 minutes |previous=The Fight to the Death |next= }} Betrayal is the eighth and last episode in the first series of the TV series. It was released on 22 December on BBC One and on 23 December on HBO and was watched by over 7 million viewers during the four weeks following its release in the UK. The episode takes place both in the North (following Lyra Silvertongue, Lord Asriel, Marisa Coulter and Roger Parslow) and in Will's world following William Parry. Plot On Magisterium zeppelins preparing to find Lord Asriel, the Samoyeds get prepared for their attack. Marisa Coulter is in the zeppelin and gets her gun prepared. At his prison on Svalbard, Asriel talks to Lyra Silvertongue, his daughter about him lying about being her father. Asriel talks to her about her mother and about his decision. Lyra shows Asriel the alethiometer which she brought up to the North to give him. Asriel refuses the treasure, saying he doesn't need it and asks her if she's sure Dr Carne wanted her to give it to him. Lyra leaves when Asriel tells her that he didn't ask for her. On the zeppelin, Hugh MacPhail enters Marisa's space in the zeppelin and the two talk. Marisa tells him he's envious about her and Asriel's desires and dreams and that he doesn't even want himself to see what Asriel wants to achieve. At the Magisterium, Carlo Boreal talks to Pavel Rasek about what he has found out using his alethiometer regarding his previoius question. Fra Pavel tells him that, to find out what John Parry discovered, he must following his son. Pavel tells Carlo that John didn't have a son although Carlo instantly knows who it must be: William Parry. He talks about a knife in a tower guarded by angels. Meanwhile, Asriel and Thorold talk at the prison. Thorold tells Asriel that he should say a proper goodbye to his daughter and make her feel better. Whilst in the bath, Lyra and Pan speak about leaving the next morning. When Roger Parslow knocks, Lyra tells him to enter, provided he turn his back on her, and they speak to each other. Roger says that he enjoyed their times at Jordan College and that she should, like him, forget his parents and they could stay as orphans together. In Will's world, at the Parry house, Carlo finds Thomas dead on the floor. He complains to the other agent about whether he's able to do anything by himself and tells him to announce a message to other police officers concerning the boy. As Lyra and Roger settle in a little tent and talk, they begin to fall asleep. Asriel wakes Lyra up from her sleep and takes her to speak. They talk about Adam and Eve, Dust and original sin as well as the problems with the Magisterium. In a car, Carlo thinks about the knife and the tower whilst Will sits on a bus. Thorold wakes Lyra on Svalbard and tells her that they must leave as the Magisterium are coming. Lyra soon finds out that Roger isn't there and asks Thorold to tell her what's happening. Lyra realises that he is going to cut Roger to unleash a large amount of energy and so exits and calls for Iorek Byrnison and the other panserbjørne. At the same time, Asriel takes Roger up the side of a mountain having lied to tell Roger they are going to do a surprise for Lyra. After the Magisterium arrive at Asriel's prison, they search the place but Marisa warns them to not touch anything in case of traps. Hugh joins her as she inspects a telescope. Thorold then appears and hits Hugh in the face with the butt of his rifle. He then aims the gun at Marisa who tells him she knows he won't shoot her. She talks to him about the Magisterium and the Authority and asks him about what Asriel is doing and then, realising, leaves. In a cafe in Oxford, Will is drinking. As a police officer enters, he checks BBC News and finds out that they are searching for him. As the officer orders something, he leaves and the police officer looks around to hear the door closing. On the zeppelins, the guards jump out and the guns open fire on the bears who are with Lyra, killing some. As Lyra cowers behind rocks, covering her ears, Iorek tells Lyra to get on his back and they follow Asriel up a mountain. At an ice bridge, Iorek has to leave Lyra as he cannot cross and Lyra struggles across, taking one step at a time to avoid it breaking. On the top of the mountain, Asriel grabs Roger from behind and traps him in a cage with Stelmaria dragging Salcillia into the other one. As he pulls the knife down between them, Lyra and Pan continue to climb. Under Lyra's instruction, Pan flies as high as he can and tells Lyra he saw two cages like the ones at Bolvangar. Lyra struggles up the last few rocks and sees Roger, in the cage, as the knife falls down, separating him from his dæmon, killing him and sending out a burst of energy into the Aurora, creating a bridge between the worlds which lights up the sky, drawing even the soldiers' attention and knocking Lyra back down the side of the mountain. As he looks at his creation, Marisa approaches him from behind and he tells her about Dust and how they could find the source. The two begin to kiss but Marisa draws away, realising that she cannot follow him and must find Lyra. Asriel enters the light as she goes down the mountain and Lyra pushes herself into the snow, avoiding Marisa's attention. As Lyra speaks to Pan on top of the mountain about Roger and Dust, Will finds a cat and follows it, between two lines of trees in the middle of a road: Sunderland Avenue. Lyra cries as she talks to Pan as she never got to say goodbye to Roger. The two decide that, as all the adults say Dust is bad, it must be good and that they should go out to find out more about it. Lyra tells him that they will be alone, without Roger. As Will steps through a window in his world, Lyra steps through the light, following her father, to another world. Release "Betrayal" comes from the title of the twenty-second chapter of Northern Lights. It was released on 22 December on BBC One at 8pm GMT in the UKHBO It was watched live by around 4.1 million viewers in the UKDeadline and over 5.867 during the week following its release and over 7.123 times during the 28 days afterwards. In the US, it was watched by around 502 000.ShowBuzzDaily Cast * as Father MacPhail * as Marisa Coulter * as Lord Asriel * as Lyra Belacqua * as Lord Boreal *Frank Bourke as Fra Pavel * as Thorold *Lewin Lloyd as Roger Parslow * as Thomas *Jamie Wilkes as The Pale-Faced Man *Amir Wilson as Will Parry *Joe Tandberg as Iorek Byrnison *Cath Whitefield as WPC Jenkins * as the voice of Stelmaria * as the voice of Pantalaimon *Eloise Little as the voice of Salcilia Videos Lyra nears final showdown with Mrs. Coulter! His Dark Materials - BBC|The fight between the panserbjørne and the Magisterium His Dark Materials Season 1 Episode 8 Promo HBO|Small clips showing events which happen in Betrayal External links *Betrayal on BBC Programmes *Betrayal on HBO *Betrayal on IMDb References ru:Предательство (серия 8, сезон 1) Category:Series 1 TV episodes (real-world)